Ash Like Snow
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Bingung. Ragu. Putus asa. Gelisah. Semua itu yang dirasakan Rangiku. Semua perasaannya yang berkumpul ketika ia diwajibkan untuk membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. SongFic Ash Like Snow by The Brilliant Green. RnR?


**Ash Like Snow  
.**

**A SongFic from BeenBin Castor no Seiei  
.**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort**

**.  
Bleach by Tite Kubo  
Ash Like Snow by The Brilliant Green**

**.**

**.**

_**Sora akakusomeru kokutan no yami  
nomikomareta hoshi kuzutachi  
hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki**_

_**(An ebony darkness that dyes the sky red  
Swallowed the stardust  
Ash like snow falls and accumulates briefly)**_

Rangiku membuka matanya saat matahari pagi serasa menyilaukan kedua kelopak matanya yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih terpejam. Ia bangkit dari futon dan selimut hangatnya walaupun dinginnya pagi musim dinging merasuk ke dalam tulangnya.

Perempuan berambut orange itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tadi malam ia terlalu banyak minum bersama Hisagi dan Kira. Semua itu hanya untuk sebuah pelarian. Pelarian dari hatinya yang sedang gundah memikirkan sesuatu.

_**Mitsumeta nageki no mado  
I never dreamed  
kooritsuku  
there I come for you**_

_**(I gazed at the window of grief  
I never dreamed  
Freezing onto it  
there... I come for you)**_

Rangiku menatap kearah jendela kayu di samping kanan futonnya. Hari ini begitu cerah walaupun salju musim dingin masih berguguran lembut, tetapi tetap saja baginya hari ini begitu gelap. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya setelah orang itu pergi.

Orang itu. Orang yang telah memberikan tanggal lahir padanya. Orang yang dulunya sangat ia percayai. Dan, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Rangiku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, setiap kali ia ingat orang itu ia selalu saja menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang ia tangisi? Terkadang ia memaki-maki dirinya sendiri karena telah dengan bodohnya menangisi pengkhianat itu.

Rangiku menghapus airmatanya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Ia segera beranjak sambil mempersiapkan topeng wajah ceria yang biasa ia gunakan di depan semua orang.

Cklek..

Rangiku membuka pintu itu sambil tersenyum ketika melihat kaptennya, Hitsugaya Toushiro, berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Matsumoto, sampai kapan kau mau tidur hah? Cepat siap-siap, sepuluh menit lagi rapat kapten dan wakil kapten akan dimulai," kata Hitsugaya sedikit kesal pada wakil kaptennya itu.

Rangiku mengerutkan alisnya. "Rapat? Aku belum dengar tentang itu taichou," sahut Rangiku bingung.

Hitsugaya menghela napasnya sejenak ketika menyadari mata Rangiku yang merah. "Dua puluh menit yang lalu ada pengumuman dari kupu-kupu neraka. Kau itu, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan menangis untuk pengkhianat itu lagi." Hitsugaya berpaling lalu melangkah meninggalkan kamar Rangiku.

Rangiku tersenyum kecut. Di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang tidak bisa ia tipu dengan topeng wajah cerianya dan itu adalah Hitsugaya. Pria berperawakan mungil itu selalu saja bisa menebak suasana hatinya, walau bagaimana pun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya.

* * *

_**Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni  
maiagari kudaketa  
kono sekai ga katachi o kaeru tabi ni  
mamoritai mono o kowashite  
shimatteitan'da**_

_**(My thoughts soared up  
Into the desolate night sky and shattered  
Every time when this world changed its shape  
It destroyed  
The things that I wanted to protect)**_

Sofa biru muda di ruang kerja Hitsugaya bergetar ketika Rangiku merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk itu. Sepuluh menit yang lalu rapat kapten dan wakil kapten dengan memakan waktu setengah hari yang sangat melelahkan terasa panas mendengar celotehan Sou-taichou Yamamoto Genryuusai selama setengah hari.

_"Apapun yang terjadi kita harus mengalahkan Aizen dan para bawahannya. Apapun caranya dan jika memungkinkan bunuh mereka."_

Rangiku meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ada yang terasa sakit di sana. Bukan secara fisik namun batin. Hatinya. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat perkataan Sou-taichou Yamamoto tadi. Sangat sakit, karena mengingat bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai juga termasuk dalam kelompok Aizen Shousuke.

Winter war telah di depan mata. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan orang itu nanti? Sanggupkah ia membunuhnya? Pikiran seperti itu semakin membuat hati dan kepalanya sakit.

Ia mengambil zanpakutounya yang bernama Haineko yang tergeletak di samping sofa biru muda itu. Ia menatap Haineko dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Hei, Haineko. Menurutmu apakah aku sanggup untuk menghadapi orang itu besok? Sanggupkah aku untuk melukainya dengan menggunakanmu?" katanya pada benda mati itu.

"Kau pasti bisa. Asalkan kau menguatkan hatimu besok." Suara Hitsugaya sedikit mengagetkannya. Ia menatap kaptennya itu dengan seksama. Perkataan Hitsugaya benar. Ia harus menguatkan hatinya karena jika tidak mereka tidak akan memenangkan winter war besok.

Hitsugaya menghela napasnya pelan. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagimu dan sudah pasti kau ingin melindunginya kan? Tapi coba kau pikirkan apa yang selama ini telah ia perbuat, mungkin ia baik padamu tapi pada orang lain tidak. Ia bersama Aizen ingin menghancurkan Soul Society dan dunia manusia. Apa kau ingin semua itu terjadi?" katanya kapten termungil di Soul Society itu sambil mengambil segelas teh hijau hangat dari atas mejanya.

Rangiku terdiam. Tentunya ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang itu tetapi ia juga tidak ingin Soul Society dan dunia manusia hancur. Ia telah mengambil keputusannya sekarang. Ia harus menghadapi semuanya. Walaupun sangat menyakitkan melihat harapan yang selama ini selalu ia genggam telah hancur berkeping-keping karena orang itu.

* * *

_**Kokoro ni hishimeku haitoku no yami  
kimi no koe ga masui no you ni  
tsumetaku kankaku o ubatteku**_

_**(An immoral darkness crowds my heart  
Like anesthesia, your voice  
Coldly steals away my sensations)**_

Kamar Rangiku berubah gelap. Tidak ada setitik cahaya pun yang menyinari ruangan berbentuk persegi dengan ukuran 3x3 meter itu, kecuali sinar bulan yang terlihat redup malam ini. Rangiku, perempuan bersyal _pink_ itu duduk dengan tangan kanan memangku dagu di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia termenung memandang bulan bersinar redup itu, pikirannya terpecah kemana-mana. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam sebuah cincin bermata shapire biru muda yang sangat indah, cincin yang bertuliskan namanya di bagian belakang badan cincin itu.

Rangiku memasang cincin itu ke jari manisnya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah bulan. Ia memandang cincin itu dengan seksama, sangat indah meskipun telah berpuluh-puluh tahun ia simpan dalam sebuah kotak kristal yang dilindungi dengan kidou. Cincin itu sangat penting baginya hingga ia harus menggunakan kidou sebagai pelindungnya.

"Ternyata kau masih menyimpan cincin itu."

Rangiku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan cepat. Ia samar-samar melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Rangiku memicingkan matanya, mencoba mengenali sosok samar-samar itu.

"Kau semakin cantik, Rangiku." Suara itu. Rangiku kenal suara itu. Suara yang selama setahun ini menghilang dan ia sangat merindukannya. _Tapi tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin orang itu ada di sini, _batin Rangiku.

Rangiku bangkit dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki dan segera mengambil zanpakutounya ketika mendengar bunyi langkah yang mendekatinya. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Tubuh Rangiku gemetar saat melihat kilauan rambut silver dari sosok yang mendekatinya.

Rambut silver dan suara itu. Rangiku menjatuhkan zanpakutounya ketika sinar redup bulan menampilkan sosok orang di hadapannya. Mata biru Rangiku membulat melihat senyum misterius di wajah pria yang tidak asing itu.

Rambut silver itu, senyum misterius itu, suara itu, wajah itu, pria itu. Tubuh Rangiku semakin gemetar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bisa gemetar hebat seperti itu, yang ia tahu semua bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Gin.. Ichimaru Gin. Benarkah itu kau?" tanya Rangiku setelah mengumpulkan semua energi yang ada pada dirinya.

Pria berambut silver itu mengangguk. "Ya, ini aku," jawabnya lembut.

Rangiku mengusap airmata yang mulai berjatuhan ke pipi mulusnya. Tanpa sadar ia menangis, tangis bahagia bercampur sedih melihat Gin, orang yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan sekarang berada di hadapannya. Rangiku melompat kepelukan Gin. Betapa hangatnya tubuh pria itu yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia memeluknya dengan erat sambil sesenggukan. "Gin bodoh! Kau tau betapa aku sangat merindukanmu!" serunya sambil memeluk Gin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Aizen akan curiga jika aku pergi terlalu lama," kata Gin sambil mengusap rambut _orange_ Rangiku.

Rangiku mendorong tubuh Gin menjauh darinya. Ia sadar, seharusnya ia tidak boleh bertindak seperti ini. Gin adalah musuh sekarang dan ia diwajibkan untuk membunuhnya. Rangiku mengambil zanpakutou yang tergeletak di lantai kayu itu dengan segera dan mengarahkannya pada Gin meskipun dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"Rangiku, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sebuah lorong hitam muncul di belakang tubuh Gin dan pria itu melangkah memasuki lorong hitam bernama Garganta itu dengan perlahan sambil menatap sedih dibalik senyum rubahnya.

"GIN!!"

Rangiku hanya bisa menatap Garganta itu hingga menelan seluruh tubuh Gin. Airmatanya mengalir dengan deras. Ia terduduk sambil bertumpu pada zanpakutounya yang ia tancapkan di lantai. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut _orange _panjangnya dengan frustasi.

"Pengkhianat!! Kau pengkhianat Gin!!"

* * *

_**Mujyun o oikaketemo  
owaranai naze boku wa tatakau no?**_

_**(Even if I pursue contradictions  
They won't end  
Why do I fight?)**_

"Souten ni Saze, Hyourinmaru!"

Seekor naga es menjulang tinggi dari zanpakutou Hitsugaya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan darah dan keringat yang bercampur menjadi satu. Di depannya ada Tia Halibel, Espada ke-tiga dari sepuluh Espada yang dipimpin Aizen.

Rangiku hanya bisa menyaksikan kaptennya bertarung dengan tatapan khawatir. Soul Society sedang terdesak sekarang. Pasukan Espada yang menjadi lawan mereka ternyata sangat kuat di luar perkiraan.

Ia melirik ke arah Hisagi, Kira dan Hinamori. Ketiga temannya iu juga terluka parah dengan darah yang mengotori hakama mereka. Ia benci melihat ini. Ia benci melihat pertumpahan darah seperti ini. Rangiku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gin yang hanya berdiri di salah satu gedung kota Karakura yang hancur. Pria itu seperti biasa, selalu saja tersenyum, senyum yang penuh dengan kelicikan. Tangannya tegenggam melihat pria itu. Otaknya mulai berpikir kembali dengan pertanyaan _klise _kenapa pria itu berdiri berlawanan dengannya.

Rangiku melepas cincin shapire biru muda pemberian Gin dari jari manisnya. Ia menatap cincin itu sejenak lalu dengan mata terpejam ia melempar cincin indah itu sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa. Ia akan menghadapi semua ini. Ia akan menghadapi orang yang ia cintai, Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

_**Tatoeba hikari ga kieusete  
kono hoshi ga ochitemo  
wasurenai yo  
sono chiisana negai ga  
arubeki basho e to michibiku**_

_**(Even if light vanishes  
And this Earth is corrupted  
I won't forget  
Your little wish  
Guides you to the place where it must be at)**_

Rangiku bershunpo secepat mungkin ke arah Gin. Mata biru mudanya menyipit untuk membidik bagian tubuh Gin yang akan diserangnya. Rangiku menarik zanpakutounya lalu mengarahkannya ke bahu Gin, namun pria itu berhasil menahannya dengan zanpakutounya.

"Rangiku..." Suara gesekan antara Haineko dan Shinsou menggema ke penjuru reruntuhan gedung. Rangiku menambahkan reiatsunya untuk menekan Gin lebih kuat sehingga ia bisa memenangkan pertarungan yang ironis ini secepatnya.

"Kenapa.." Rangiku mengarahkan zanpakutounya ke kepala Gin namun untuk yang kesekian kalian pria itu berhasil menahannya. "Kenapa kau berada dipihak Aizen?"

Tring.

Sekali lagi bunyi gesekan antara zanpakutou itu menggema. Gin hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku. Ia hanya terus menahan semua serangan Rangiku tanpa membalasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Gin!"

Tring.

"..." Gin tetap diam dan terus menghindar.

"Bukankah waktu kecil kau selalu bilang ingin dunia yang damai? Lalu kenapa kau sekarang berbuat seperti ini?"

"Hanya Aizen yang bisa merubah dunia ini menjadi apa yang aku inginkan," jawab Gin.

_**There I come for you yeah  
Ash Like Snow is falling down from your sky**_

"_Bullshit!_ Kau pengkhianat! Kau mengkhianati kami semua!" Zanpakutou Rangiku berhasil mengenai pipi kanan Gin hingga membuat darah mulai menetes pada pipi pria berambut silver itu.

Gin melap darahnya dengan lengan baju putihnya. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bersiap menyerang Rangiku. "Ikirose, Shinsou!" zanpakutou Gin berubah memanjang yang terarah tajam pada Rangiku namun untungnya Rangiku bisa menghindar dari serangan mematikan itu.

"Aku mungkin telah mengkhianati Soul Society," Gin berlari ke arah Rangiku yang napasnya telah menderu, "tapi aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku mencintaimu, Rangiku."

Rangiku menggenggam zanpakutounya dengan sangat erat. Perkataan Gin seperti menusuk hatinya dan itu terasa sakit.

"Pembohong!! Kau pembohong! Unare, Haineko!!"

_**Ash Like Snow  
Ash Like Snow  
Ash Like Snow  
Let me hear why I have to fight?**_

Rangiku mencoba mengatur napasnya yang menderu. Ia menghabiskan setengah dari energinya untuk mengeluarkan Shikai. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, tubuh Gin tidak terlihat lagi, mungkin tenggelam dalam kabut abu dari Haineko miliknya.

Abu. Abu berguguran di sekeliling Rangiku seperti salju. Mengaburkan pandangannya.

_**Kono omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni  
maiagari kudaketa  
yami o hiraku eikou to hikikae ni  
mamorubeki mono o ushinattekita  
It's falling from your sky  
Munashisugiru  
Baby I come for you**_

_**(These thoughts of mine soared up  
Into the desolate night sky and shattered  
In exchange for the glory of opening up the darkness  
I lost the things that I must protect  
It's falling from your sky  
It's too futile  
Baby I come for you)**_

"A-aku tidak berbohong. Aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu."

Rangiku tersentak. Kata-kata itu sekali lagu menusuk hatinya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan kabut abu yang menghalangi pandangannya dan setelah kabut abu mulai menghilang ia bisa melihat tubuh Gin terbaring di antara reruntuhan bersimbah darah.

"Gin.." ucapnya pelan. Gin menoleh ke arah Rangiku dengan susah payah. Rambut silver mengkilat pria itu lusuh oleh abu.

Gin tersenyum, dengan wajah tampannya yang dipenuhi dengan noda merah darah. Senyuman yang berbeda, senyuman yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Rangiku.

"GIN!!" Rangiku menjatuhkan zanpakutounya dan berlari menghampiri tubuh Gin. Ia menggenggam tangan pria itu dengan erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Selalu..." Airmata mulai membasahi pipi Rangiku lagi.

"K-kupikir.. Aizen bisa menciptakan dunia baru. Dunia di mana kita berdua bisa hidup dengan damai," Gin tersenyum lagi, "tapi ternyata, aku terlalu naif ya.."

Gin merogoh saku pakaiannya dan mengelurakan sebuah cincin. Cincin shapire biru muda. "Cincin itu.." Rangiku menatap cincin itu tidak percaya.

"Kumohon, jangan buang cincin ini lagi." Gin mengangkat tangan kanan Rangiku lalu memakaikan cincin shapire biru muda itu pada jari manisnya. "Ini sangat cocok untukmu," katanya.

Rangiku memeluk Gin yang tubuhnya semakin lemah. Tangisnya semakin pecah. "Kenapa.. kenapa kau tidak menggunakan bankaimu?" isak Rangiku.

"Jangan bercanda. Tidak mungkin aku melukaimu, itu terlalu berat."

_**Kudakechitta kakeru ni kizutsuku tabi  
tozasareta boku no kokoro o  
tsuyokunaru koto o erande  
koko made kitan'da**_

_**(Every time when I got hurt by the smashed up pieces  
My closed heart  
Chose to be strong  
And came here)**_

"Aku senang bisa mati di tanganmu." Suara Gin semakin melemah. Rangiku bisa merasakan tangan pria itu mulai mendingin dan itu membuatnya panik.

"Gin! Ayo segera kita menemui Unohana-taichou." Rangiku berusaha mengangkat tubuh Gin namun pria itu menggeleng. "Seorang pengkhianat sepertiku berhak untuk diselamatkan," katanya penuh kepasrahan.

"Tapi Gin.."

"_Nakanaide_, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Jadilah perempuan yang kuat, yang bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu tersenyum karena melihatmu."

"Tidak, Gin kau tidak boleh mati sekarang!" seru Rangiku. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuh Gin pada pangkuannya.

"_Gomen ne _Rangiku. Aku sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini. Aku sungguh tidak berguna."

"Jangan begitu. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu.. tidak.." Rangiku sesenggukan.

"Kau salah, kau tidak membunuhku. Aku sendiri yang telah membunuh diriku. Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu," balas Gin.

"Gin... Gin..."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Rangiku."

Mata Gin terpejam. Napas pria itu telah berhenti berhembus. Rangiku memeluk tubuh tanpa roh itu dengan erat. Airmatanya jatuh membasahi rambut silver pria itu.

"GIIINNN!!!!!!!"

**--END--**

**

* * *

**BeenBin : Nyiaah... Ini fic pertama gw setelah sekian lama ga publish! Tapii.. Gaje..gaje.. gajee..!!!!

Mayen : Hula minna! Ogenki desu ka?? Maafkan ini author yang udah lama menghilang dan setelah muncul malah publish fic gaje kaya gini.

BeenBin : Huikss... *pundung* tapi, dengan ini gw ngumumin bahwa masa hiatus gw sudah berakhir!! nantikan fic-fic w yang lain! Banzaiii!!!

Mayen : Astaga, dia mulai menggila lagi. Yah, mohon reviewnya yaahh!!

BeenBin : Onegaishimasu!!!

**Mari minna teken ijo-ijo di bawah!! XD**


End file.
